finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Float (status)
.]] '' DS.]] is a recurring status in the series. Floating characters are immune to Earth-based attacks and Damage Floors in the early games in the series. Float tends to be caused from the spell of the same name. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Characters with Float avoids damage from damaging floors. The status wears off when the player changes areas and must be recast once again on the party in that new area, or after battle on the world map. Avoids all damage from Quake spells. In the SNES version, Float disables Yang's Kick command. It is exceptionally useful when the party visits the Feymarch and the Sylph Cave. In the DS remake, having the the spell Float cast on characters a second time removes the status. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Float status returns as a status effect in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and it functions the same way as its predecessor. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Float functions exactly the same as in the previous games. Final Fantasy V Float protects the party from hazards on the map and Earth damage. It is acquired from the Time Mage's Float spell. The Mix item Levisalve (Levitate in the PS version) casts Float on the entire party, and can be mixed from a Phoenix Down and Holy Water. The Blue Magic spell Mighty Guard also casts the status. Final Fantasy VI The Float spell causes Earth-elemental attacks to miss their targets. The Hawkeye and Sniper weapons will increased damage on character(s) with this status. Final Fantasy VIII Float grants higher Evasion and protection against Earth-elemental attacks and magic. Also, when Minotaur and Sacred are afflicted with Float their HP regaining abilities are lost. It lasts for around 11.73 seconds, and makes the target weak against wind-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IX Float makes the target immune to Earth damage. However, it also makes the character weak against Wind damage, and vulnerable to being blown away by certain monsters. A constant Float effect can be caused by Auto-Float. Final Fantasy XII Float allows the characters to avoid traps, as characters will float right over them. An equipment called Winged Boots grants Float to its user, and the item Float Mote also causes the Float status. Float requires the 'Time Magic 5' License for 40 LP and can be bought for 2,800 gil from the Rabanastre, Eruyt Village and Mt. Bur-Omisace. Final Fantasy Tactics Float is a Time Magic spell learned from Time Mages, it costs 8 MP. It has a speed of 50 and needs 200 JP to learn. The accessories Winged Boots and Cherche both cause float, and the Movement Ability Levitate is similar to Auto-Float. Floating units are suspended 1H above where they are standing and Earth-elemental attacks will not affect them. In addition, floating characters can move over rugged terrain such as lava and water without penalty to their movement, and are unaffected by other terrain-based penalties such as the inability to move in water of depth 2h or greater (a character with 'Float' will float 1h above the water level). Characters with the 'Float' movement ability (but 'NOT' those who received the status from the boots, the Cherche, or from the Time Magic), will be able to stop over lava. Gallery Category:Status Effects